Halfbreed
by superboltstrike
Summary: The world of man has never been known to accept the reality of certain myths.When the unthinkable occurs that solidifies their existence, actions are made that could create the fabric of what we know. One example of this has yet to discover their own role but as time rolls on, plenty of things will rise from the shadows and surface to determine the fate of one.


The time has finally come...the multi-chapter story I planned to do for months is finally starting now. Here's the prologue and I'l try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm really excited for this one so read and review!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

In Estelle, a town a few miles south of New Orleans, Louisiana, a woman was admired as being the main belle. Numerous admirers longed to win her affection, despite her most stubborn yet attractive trait, her independence, radiating silently yet boldly to all; though her suitors were able to establish any feelings of interest towards them, if she had any at all. A career as a self-sufficient mechanic, unwavering strength and courage, and desirable beauty to add to her qualities, Michiko Neirs was truly a prize in the figurative sense.

However, one man was able to sweep her off her feet, taking everyone by surprise. Michiko was never the type of woman to lead men in to gain from their affection, so for a random guy to come along and win her over was groundbreaking. He seemed completely obsessed with her, but not to the point of smothering or possessiveness as he maintained a rational and enlightened atmosphere. Quite tall, skin a tad darker than hers, and slightly built but not totally muscular. People would find this normal, who wouldn't be attracted to these characteristics, if it wasn't for the opinion of one individual:

Jason Barent was the main aristocrat of town, his family owning Guaran Corps, a company that explores alternative energy sources, distributes the main power supply as well as being extremely popular for donations to multiple charities. Estelle is full of devouts, so with Barent being the prime image of religious faith and loyalty, the townspeople naturally trusted his judgment. Neir's partner had some kind of unknown darkness, something he knew undoubtedly sinful, emanating from him, and it shook him down to his very core.

_'Darkness hides in your heart, blasphemer. The eyes of God are my witness and your judgment.'_

No one was surprised when the man vanished without a trace, most people assumed Barent had perfect judgment as the pride of their town should. Shock did rise when the groundbreaking news came to light: Michiko Neirs was expecting. The idea of anyone having a child out of wedlock was maddening and many made the effort to convince her to have an abortion while the option was still open. She refused, not allowing her unborn child denial of life because of traditional beliefs, no matter who supported them.

Her legendary stand against adversity made its grandest appearance as she was denied acknowledgement from society, but it didn't phase her in the least. She's able to take care of herself, despite her vulnerable condition. Slight problems with earning income due to her forced maternal leave were expected, but she was able to carry the child to term and delivered a boy, slightly underweight but healthy nonetheless.

Determined to bring order back to "his" town, Barent personally confided Michiko about the so-called issue. He made a deal to persuade the townspeople to lift the shun placed on her and return her to her rightful status, but only if she severed all ties with the baby and give him up for adoption.

"No one will bring this up again, you have my word. I know you miss your title, the respect and praise received from countless individuals. Even you have personal wishes, and they can be fulfilled. Do it, and this will all be a memory, a faint memory."

The response of a forceful slap across his face made him aware of her position. He glares at her as he soothes the sting on his cheek.

"I won't patronize you by insulting your beliefs, but being a man of the Lord, I believe you would show more compassion to younger individuals. Clearly, I was wrong. Don't you dare assume my dreams are more important than my own son. I don't care who you are, how much power you have, and if you and everyone else in this "community" agree with this, then you can all go to hell! NOW GET OUT!"

If Barent wasn't uncomfortable about the infant before, what he noticed about him now terrified him beyond belief. The child looks normal as any other baby, but when he opened his eyes for a moment, his irises were pitch black, the man wasn't even sure if he had pupils. The shadows under his eyes didn't make it easier, but they were by no standard the eyes of a human, something sinister, unholy. During the next few years, he'll come to discover something that can shake the very foundation of everything he's ever known and set the following timeline into motion.

Exiled to the depths of the marshes outside the town limits, she wasted no time moving. She didn't need the consent of them; believing themselves as judge, jury, and god forbid executioner. The swamp is where of the ones deemed "undesirable", "damned eternally" or "unredeemable" were relocated. Prostitutes, thieves, anyone who seemed too far-gone from the light of God in the eyes of specific townspeople. Michiko never participated in these decisions, so the majority of whoever lived here held nothing against her; she's certain Barent didn't have the title to "properly" label them as he puts it. She would make sure to give her son the love and kindness the rest of the world refused to extend to him. However, it wouldn't be long until someone would try something, but she owed it to him to be ready.


End file.
